Typical network management systems provide a primary path between a source node and a destination node, as well as a backup path in case the primary path fails. Earlier network management techniques included dedicating specific resources for the backup path. However, providing specific dedicated resources is considered wasteful of such resources. In particular, the dedicated resources and respective bandwidth is unused during normal operation, and is only used in the case of a failure event.
Current network management techniques include sharing of the resources between the primary and backup paths. In this case, the shared resources are planned such that any single link failure does not result in any contention between demands that require restoration resources (e.g., nodes, such as routers and switches) during an expected failure event.
However, it is virtually impossible for the resources to be prepared for unexpected multiple failures. For example, unexpected failure events, such as a natural disaster or terrorist attack, which may sever multiple shared primary and backup paths. Accordingly, the network manager is limited in its ability to provide communication restoration paths during unplanned failure events.